Your Song
by PhantomBialystock
Summary: Max/Leo oneshot. Max realizes something about Leo when he comes back from Rio. Songfic using Elton John's Your Song.


**A/N: I've been wanting to write this for forever and just finally decided to sit down and write this. I've always loved Elton John's Your Song and decided it's great for MaxXLeo. Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Producers or the lyrics to Your Song**

* * *

I can't believe I'm still waiting for Leo. Why do I even think he's going to come back? This whole case is flashing across every news show and finding its way into magazines and newspapers. Even in Rio, Leo probably knows that I'm about to head off to jail. The jury's just about to reach their verdict, and no one doubts that they'll find me guilty. Leo's smart for staying in that beautiful paradise with the most beautiful women in world.

He doesn't need me anyway.

"Has the jury reach their verdict?" the judge asks the jury.

One of the jurors stands up. "Yes, your honor. We find the defendant incredibly guilty."

They couldn't just say guilty. I was _incredibly _guilty.

The judge turns to me, his eyes cold and serious. I can tell what he's thinking: _What a crook. _I can't say he's wrong, but I try to defend myself. I go off into a soliloquy about how I had to be a rotten, deceiving man due to my occupation as a Broadway producer. He isn't buying it though. If anything, he's laughing hysterically on the inside.

Then I mention Leo. That one man who had made a difference in my life. He was never coming back, though, so why was I talking about him? Why did he matter anymore?

"I'll probably never see or hear from him ever again," I admit, but just as I say this, I hear a voice.

"That's not true!"

I look behind me to see . . . Leo?

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside._

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide._

My mouth nearly drops open. There's Leo, decked in a white suit from Rio with Ulla wrapped around his arms. They both approach me. The judge only stares in bewilderment at the three of us.

"Who are you?" he asks Leo.

"I'm Leopold Bloom," Leo explains. "Max Bialystock's partner."

"And who are you, dear?"

Ulla smiles up at the judge. "My name is Ulla-Inga-Hanson-Swanson-Hallen-Svaden-Tallen-Swanson." She pauses for a second, and then adds, "Bloom."

"Bloom?" the judge asks, his eyes shifting between Leo and Ulla. I can't believe it either. "Your his wife?"

"Ya. He wouldn't do it unless we go married."

I roll my eyes. Typical Leo.

"So why did you come back?" the judge says to Leo. Frankly, I don't understand his reasoning either.

"Well, we all know that Max Bialystock is a lying, cheating, dishonest . . ." he begins, but I place a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't help me," I groan.

"But, the thing is, this man . . . well, this man . . ." He's looking at me with that faraway gaze. Almost like an "in-love" look. And then he starts singing.

Singing?

_I don't have much money,_

_But, boy, if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house where we both would live._

Yep, he's singing. In the middle of a court room. It's nearly impossible to fathom.

But what surprises me more than just the singing is the fact that he's singing to me. It's like a love ballad.

Did I really just think that? Of course it isn't a love ballad! It's a friendship ballad. . . if there's such a thing.

_If I were a sculptor,_

_But then again no._

_Or a man who makes potions in the traveling show._

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do._

_My gift is my song and this one's for you._

But he's smiling at me, and his eyes convey the message that he wants to get closer to me. Maybe he even wants to wrap me into his arms and hug me. It's not the normal look he gives me in the office. It's more affectionate than usual, but it's not lustful either. He can't be attracted to me in that way, though! He's married!

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song._

_It may be quite simple,_

_But now that it's done,_

_I hope ya don't mind, I hope ya don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

Maybe Leo _is_ in love with me. And maybe I'm in love with Leo. It's such a strange idea. How many little old ladies have I slept with, and now I suddenly think I'm in love with a man? He's not just any old man, though. He's . . . well, he's _Leo. _The little guy with the blue blanket, with the scrawny figure, with the beautiful chocolate eyes.

Great. Now I'm describing his eyes as beautiful. What's more, I'm singing to him as well.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss._

_Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross._

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song._

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on._

He's so easy to love, though. How can you _not_ love Leo? He's like a little kid who just wants to make everyone happy. We rarely get into fights, and if we actually do for once, he's apologizing to me the next moment. You really can't get that angry at him. Even if you try, you can't get angry at him.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do._

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean,_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

The two of us stare into each others eyes. Smiles emerge onto our faces as we begin to sing a duet. We slowly get closer, but we don't even notice what we're doing.

_And you can tell everybody,_

_That this is your song._

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done,_

We finish our song as I lay my head on Leo's shoulder. He slowly lowers his onto mine. We close our eyes and listen to each other's slow and steady breathing. I don't want to ever pull away from him.

I love him. I don't think I've ever said that about someone. Not even my parents. But I love Leo, and he loves me. Who cares if we're going to jail? Who cares if we'll be locked away with a bunch of murderers and rapists? As long as I have him, I'll manage.

_I hope ya don't mind,_

_I hope ya don't mind,_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while your in the world._


End file.
